Mary Quite Contrary
Mary animated.png|Animated Mary Mary live action.png|Live action Mary Mary Quite Contrary(fan art).jpg|Mary Quite Contrary fan art from 303melosi "Go away, Bo Peep. I'm trying to work on my acrostic poem"-Mary Mary Quite Contrary is a 11 year old girl who comes from Mother Goose Land. She is a member of Their Gang. Personality Mary is cool, confident, and a bit sassy. She’s really high energy and she loves to dance big time. She has a mischievous side and may hatch a plan or two to get a laugh. She may get a little fussy from time to time. Let’s face it; she’s quite contrary. But she springs back quickly to her regular quirky self.- old www.mothergooseclub.com description ''Mary is smart, cool and confident. Always ready for a new adventure, she loves driving in her car and inventing new songs for the club. ''- new www.mothergooseclub.com description Mary is the token nerd of the group. Intelligent, tomboyish, and quick as a whip, she can rhyme any two words she can think of. She is a gardener and spends lots of time with her flowers. She loves nature-flora and fauna. Animals-(well, mainly gophers) love her and worship her. She hates change and mainly only likes things for how they are right now. She is very fussy about many things, like about what foods she eats. She doesn't like eating vegetables and instead prefers French fries and yogurt. She also loathes getting up very early. She is quirky, energetic, and silly. She does things a little differently from her friends, but that is what makes her special. She loves playing sports. She is on the soccer team, and she is a horseback rider. And she also loves to do cartwheels, as seen in the theme song, and in Auld Lang Syne. She serves as the brains of the group. She once helped Eep, who was struggling with math. She is a huge bookworm and loves to read. She also enjoys going to school. She is wise and insightful, but always ends up on the tail of her friends' crazy plans. Sometimes, she acts like she knows everything because she's insecure and doesn't want to be called dumb, but she does listen to all her friends' nuggets of information and their ideas. She enjoys driving around in her toy car, and also loves playing with all her dolls, her sheep, and painting. She has been to Canada, Germany, Russia, Poland, and Hong Kong. Looks Mary is a fair-skinned girl. She has blonde hair that is almost always in pigtails held by blue bows and a blue elastic. She has a pink shirt, which is under her hot-pink dress overalls. They have darker pink stars on them. They are held by yellow buttons. There is a pocket on her overalls-the top is blue, the pocket itself is yellow and has a star on it. She has blue bloomers, pink leggings, and blue sneakers. In animation, the elastics at the ends of her pigtails are gone. The pocket on her overalls is gone, and there is only a yellow star. The dark stars on her overalls are gone too. Her bloomers, and leggings are gone as well. Trivia *Her BFFs are Jack and Bo Peep Category:Mother Goose Club Category:Hair Color: Yellow Category:Skin Tone: Fair Category:Pet: Farm Animal Category:Girl Category:Non-Lalaloopsy Category:Their Gang